


slipping through my fingers

by preciouseggsy



Series: Hartwin drabbles [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouseggsy/pseuds/preciouseggsy
Summary: You probably know how this goes by now. Another one of those 30-day OTP challenge drabbles I felt like sharing. This one was inspired by the prompt "sharing each others' clothes". Silly fluff, that seems to be the pattern now.





	slipping through my fingers

The house was quiet now, all except for the soft crackling coming from the fireplace. Harry was sat comfortably on the sofa in front of it, and with a book in his hands he was slowly calming himself down. 

Eggsy had been on a quite dangerous mission, and Harry had been worried sick all day. Merlin had kept him updated, of course, and Eggsy would always be in good hands with their back up team, but it had still been tough on everyone.

So that day, Eggsy had come home with more bruises on his skin than Harry had ever seen on anyone. He hadn’t left Eggsy’s side even for one second until the boy had fallen asleep in the comfort of their bed. Harry had made sure to get Eggsy out of that dirty suit and into a hot bath, had heated up a nice meal for him, and made him a cup of tea before tucking him into bed. 

It had been a very tempting idea to sit in their bedroom, reading but also being able to keep an eye on Eggsy to make sure he was still breathing. But Eggsy had reassured him a countless number of times that he was okay, that they were just bruises and they would heal eventually, and Harry didn’t want Eggsy to wake up and find him sitting there, worrying.

That is how Harry had ended up reading in front of the fireplace in the living room downstairs. He did feel better now, though, not reading the same sentence of the book over and over again anymore. He was relieved, because he had Eggsy back home in the safety of soft blankets.

“What're you reading?”

Harry lifted his gaze up and turned around to look where the groggy little voice had come from. Eggsy was standing there, only in his underwear and one of Harry’s white dress shirts unbuttoned. The boy looked gorgeous, despite all the bruises and gashes, in the golden light illuminating from the fireplace.

“I think the more important question here, darling, is that what on earth are you doing up? You need to get enough rest”, Harry murmured softly, not wanting to get too fussy as he watched Eggsy walking over to him with a small smile on his lips. 

“Had to come and make sure you’re not worrying too much”, Eggsy hummed with a shrug of his shoulders, and Harry saw a glimpse of the grimace of pain the motion had caused him. 

With a yawn, Eggsy sat down next to Harry on the sofa, and then moved to lie down with his head propped up in Harry’s lap. Harry’s fingers instinctively slid into Eggsy’s hair, stroking gently while still holding the book in his other hand. He saw Eggsy’s eyes slipping shut, and he couldn’t help but smile a little to himself.

“Don’t you think the bed would be more comfortable, hm?” Harry asked, but he didn’t get an answer, because Eggsy was already fast asleep. 

The boy was pumped full of painkillers, and Harry couldn’t even imagine how exhausted he must have been from the mission. Harry could carry him up to bed soon, so that Eggsy could actually get some proper rest instead of just taking naps here and there.

In the morning Harry would make Eggsy a nice breakfast, but for now, Harry was alright with having Eggsy sleeping there for a little while longer while he read another chapter or two of the book. Eggsy was safe and warm and with Harry, and that’s all that has ever mattered.


End file.
